goldenkamuyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kiroranke
Kiroranke (キロランケ, Kiroranke) is an Ainu and an old friend of Asirpa's father. Appearance He has dark hair and dark beard, and has blue eyes. Personality Background Kiroranke is a companion of Asirpa and Sugimoto, as well Asirpa's father's old friend. He grew up on a farm, and took care of the horses there. He came from Russia with Asirpa's father, and he was a good friend of him. Plot (From chapter 70 onwards) After the ordeal with the bears and Yakuza, Kiroranke holds up the Ainu clothing stating that Asirpa's great-aunt would be glad to see it again. (70) Back at Huci's sister's kotan, Kiroranke and Shiraishi went out once more to capture some Masu salmon for dinner while Sugimnoto and Asirpa went to harvest some plants. They returned to the kotan with plenty of fishes to eat and later at night, they cook the fishes to make some Icaniw ohaw. Kiroranke comments on how every kotan survives the long winter by eating dried food and that there's nothing more welcoming than this time of the year, when they can enjoy fresh, green vegetables. After Asirpa is laid to sleep by her great-aunt, Sugimoto asks him if he is concerned about his wife to which he replies that she will be fine. He tells Shiraishi to stop bothering Sugimoto when he kept prying if he has a "special someone" at home. The next morning, the group leaves the kotan and says their farewell to Huci's sister as they set out for their next destination. (73) In the town of Yubari, when Asirpa tries to sell the bear's gall bladder only to end up being swindled, Kiroranke and Sugimoto steps in and threatens the buyer to raise the money while Shiraishi attempts to defuse the situation only to end up getting hit by Sugimoto. After this transaction, they head to a river where they try to capture some lamprey. Kiroranke is able to catch one, but when Shiraishi fails to do so, he tells him to go play with Asirpa. However, Shiraishi is also able to capture another one since Sugimoto trips him, which causes it to latch onto his head. Later, as the other sits around the campfire, Kiroranke prepares the food as per Shiraishi's direction to make some unaju with lamprey. When Shiraishi comments that lamprey is made of only cartilage, Kiroranke tells of an Ainu legend in which a bear was struck down by a god and its intestines became the lamprey, which is why they don't have bones. The group heads back to Yubari and splits up, with Sugimoto and Shiraishi in one party, while Kiroranke and Asirpa goes around town asking for information. Just then, there is a loud explosion coming from the Yubari coal mines and Kiroranke and Asirpa along with the Yubari citizens can only watch the pillars of smokes with a concerned look on their faces. Kiroranke and Asirpa along with the Yubari citizens make their way to the mines where they spotted Ushiyama carrying Sugimoto and Shiraishi out from the mines. He listened to Sugimoto and Ushiyama talking and they were approached by Hyakunosuke Ogata who offered to explain the situation and took them to the Edogai store. There, Ogata revealed Tsurumi's plan to use skins made from the bodies of dead men to create fake skins. At this, Kiroranke looked at the sight with clear disbelief in his eyes. the group are then approached by Toshizou Hijikata carrying a cat and a tattooed skin, saying that they must figure out whether the skin is real or not. As Hijikata comes into the room, Sugimoto asks Kiroranke if he is the man that came to his village, to which he confirms it. The mood then becomes heavy as Hijikata prepares to draw his sword and gives them the ultimatum to join up or fight each other to the death. Suddenly, Shinpachi Nagakura enters the room as well and tells them to sell the skins and go back home to lead quiet lives as Kiroranke looks on solemnly. However, Asirpa's stomach begins to rumble loudly and so Ienaga suggests that they eat. As they sit at a table eating nanko nabe, Ienaga says that she made the food using some horse intestines which causes Kiroranke to spit out his food due to his beliefs of not eating horse meat. The mood around the table becomes heavy again as Sugimoto argues with Ogata and Hijikata but is broken once more when Ienaga says she may know someone who may help them, a man by the name of Chouan Kumagishi. Sometime later, Kiroranke heads to the mines with Shiraishi and Nagakura to find Sergeant Tsukishima's body, but one of the miners says that they haven't found an uniformed corpse. Kiroranke and Shiraishi heads to another area where Shiraishi attempts to pull out a lily bulb. They regroup with Hijikata, Nagakura and Ienaga and Kiroranke asks how they would be able to meet with Kumagishi privately. When Ienaga says it would be difficult to have a private meeting with him, Kiroranke suggests that Shiraishi slips in since he had been in Kabato Prison before. However, Hijikata says there is no need for that since Nagakura has some connections at the prison and would be able to get them a private meeting. Shiraishi then speaks about his time at Kabato Prison and how he met Kumagishi. They find a spot to make campfire and eat some food as Shiraishi continues to talk about his time in Kabato Prison. When Shiraishi spoke of an awkward moment he had with Zenjirou Shibukawa, Kiroranke asked what that had to do with his story. When Shiraishi said that the first thing he did after escaping Kabato Prison was to go to a gambling hall, Kiroranke questions if he was going to go see Sister Miyazawa. He grumbles at what Shiraishi was thinking when he said he had stolen some vegetables from a farm but got caught. Finally, when Shiraishi had finished telling his story, Kiroranke was appalled at how it ended before deciding to go sleep, saying that it was a waste of time. They wake up and continue towards the town of Tsukigata. Upon reaching their destination, Nagakura and Ienaga went to meet with the warden only to find out that Kumagishi had died, having been shot last spring while trying to escape during outside labour. The group then discusses about what they should do now when Kiroranke says that they've got no choice but to head to Abashiri Prison. They settle down at an inn in Tsukigata and Kiroranke comments that they were fortunate to find out about the existence of the fake skins, and that Tsurumi might not have expected them to find out so quickly. However, Hijikata says that since they have no means to distinguish them, Tsurumi hasn't suffered much of a setback. Kiroranke then thinks that Tsurumi may use the fake skins as bait in a trap as Ienaga and Nagakura laments that they have no other choice but to depend on Shiraishi. Kiroranke says that after hearing about all of Shiraishi's jailbreak stories, he may be able to pull it off. Later that night, being afraid of what Sugimoto would do to him, Shiraishi attempts to flee as Kiroranke slept soundly while scratching his face. Abilities and Equipments Kiroranke is a sapper, a combat engineer. Kiroranke wears traditional Ainu-men clothing, and has a Tanpakuop, a tobacco box, aswell a Tasiro, a hunting knife and a Makiri, a short knife. He also had some grenades,but those got dropped in the Sapporo World Hotel's burning cellar, blowing up the building. Trivia Kiroranke likes fish more than meat, especially river fish but refuses to eat horse meat.es:Kiroranke Category:Characters Category:Male Category:7th Division Category:Sugimoto's Group Category:Ainu People